


The beginnings of the fall

by Red_Moon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Moon/pseuds/Red_Moon
Summary: This is a story of my oc in the transformers prime universe before the war had started and the beginning of the war. Join her through some of her turning points in this femm’s life.I don't own any of the Transformers franchise these belong to Hasbro. except for my oc’s.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Time:  
Solar-cycle  
1 day  
vron  
83 years   
Quartex   
1 earth month  
Mega-cycle  
1 hour  
Light year   
Very long time  
Ano-cycle  
Cybertron year  
Miny-cycle  
seconds

Chapter one: designation’s  
“thief! Stop!” yelled angry mech how was chasing at a black, dark blue sparkling how was clutching a small Energon cube in her sharp servos. She ducked and weaved through the city avoiding the Cybertron police and their seekers. The young bot ducking into a small vent she sits very still not daring to move an inch as she listened to the pursuer’s engines pass her hiding spot.  
The young femm waited for a mega-cycle before crawling out of her hiding place. Her system reminding her that she was low on Energon. Leaving the main the populated area of the city the young bot started to head down to the lower areas of Cybertron, mainly where the lower bots that don’t have designations, purpose or the miners reside.  
As she continues to go lower into the pits, sipping the Energon her sounding’s losing their shine and gain rust and dirt the light of the sun that had reached the upper levels faded into nothing being replaced with artificial light.   
“that was impressive you definitely have some skill, for a femm” a ruff gravely voce said from behind the black youngling. She turned her helm to face the voice with her blue eyes. The bot appeared to be the same age as her he was silver his most striking feature was his sharp teeth that was displayed with cocky smile and the shape of his helm. His blue optics looking down at her because he was standing on top of a crate.  
“thanks go away” the black and blue sparkling replied and continued on her way.  
“no you interest me” the silver sparkling said, his optics flickered of for a instant before his frame fell forward and landed with a “Crash!” this coursed the black and blue youngling to tern around and see the silver bot struggle to his peds only to collapse again. It didn’t take the young femm to realize he was so low on Energon his systems where almost not functioning.   
The black and blue sparkling had half a processor to leave the silver bot there but against her better judgment she couldn’t not do anything. Sighing she shoved the rest of her Energon down his throat. The sliver bot gags at the force but greedily drinks the Energon and takes the cube into his own servos. The other sparkling begins to walk away knowing that he’s not going to go offline now.  
“wait!” the silver bot gasping out to the femm “what’s your designation?” he calls  
The black and blue sparkling stops briefly to respond in a flat tone “designation: none” and continues on her way leaving a stunned bot behind her.  
The sparkling travels farther into the forgotten part of Cybertron where some bots would never dare to go in fear of scraplets and other parasites. But the young femm preferred scraplets to bots any day though they cleared out of there cycles ago.   
She entered into a forgotten lab through a vent, seeing as the door was blocked with debris. There was a small light on the old lab table that had piece of twisted metal some in the shape of animal cyber bots and a single birth it wasn’t much but it was home to her. The black and blue youngling loved to tinker and make object that serve no purpose other than to make her happy. Her systems once again reminding her that she was low on Energon. Much to the young femm’s announce she will have to get more Energon soon.  
Time skip the next solar-cycle  
As the young black and blue femm heads up to a mining spot where she knows they have a delivery of Energon she once a gene meets the annoying silver mech.   
“hay you! … I guess I owe you one” the silver youngling says reluctantly. She ignores him and continues on her way.   
“don’t ignore me! femm!” he calls angrily. She shoots him a glare she was already annoyed that she had to get more Energon the last thing she needed to deal with a cocky mech. So she ignored him as and counted into the mining area of Cybertron creeping to the shadows avoiding the surveillance bots. They went unnoticed as they approached the solar-cycle shipment of Energon cubes for the higher up bots that run’s the mine. The actual miner bots get there Energon every Quartex.   
The young femm waits for the perfect opportunity when the guard walks over to talk to the bot delivering the Energon. The black and blue youngling dashes forward and snatches a Energon cube from the pile. Then jumps at the sound of the guard yelling at her “hay! Get your servos off that”  
“scrap” the youngling says and transforms into her automobile form and drives off only to be cut off by another guard witch herd the commotion “we got you this time”.  
When a small silver jet fly’s over her “get on!” she quickly transforms grabs onto a wing of the silver jet, coursing the jet to lose its balance for a bit at her weight before evening out. She monoverse herself on top of the jet so she was no longer dangling in the air. It was difficult to do wile still holding onto the Energon cube seeing as it was almost as big as herself. She sunk her sharp servos into the cube to make a handle for herself to hold without losing any of the Energon inside.   
Once they lose the guards they head deeper into Cybertron knowing it was defiantly safe she jumps off the silver jet. She looks around at her surroundings and sees the jet transform into the cocky silver mech. They weren’t as deep as her home but they where far enough.   
The young black and blue femm says reluctantly “thanks… what’s your designation?”   
“my designation is D-16” he says “but one day I will give myself a designation to be proud of!” he says with great enthusiasm. It never occurred to the youngling to give herself a designation. Wile D-16 prattled on about himself she pondered as she drank half of the Energon in the cub which was enough to fill her small system.   
She hands over the Energon cube to D-16 interrupting his prattle and says “Irontalon” D-16 gives her a confused look “my designation shall be Irontalon” she clarifies. D-16 Smirk showing his sharp teeth and accepted the Energon into his own servos from that point on they were a very odd pair of bots.


	2. teens

Chapter 2 teens   
Its been a few Ano-cycles since D-16 and Irontalon had become friends now both bots consider each other brother and sister. Even though the are very different D-16 is a flashy and manipulative while Irontalon is the quiet one how ends up watching D-16’s and gets him out of trouble.   
One cycle Irontalon jokingly suggested they should join the gladiator ring instead of being miners saying D-16 would thrive in that type of environment. The very next solar-cycle they both where signed up to the gladiator ring in the pits of Kaon.   
Irontalon was proven correct when the moment they entered that arena D-16 thrived and decimated his enemies with brutality while she watched his a back making shore no harm came to him. After their first match in the arena D-16 changed his name to Megatronus after the prime he respects the most, swearing he will change the system.   
Megatronus absorbed all the attention he was receiving while Irontalon was happy to remain unnoticed. Irontalon was able to sharpen her skills in the arena though she never had the taste for battle. being a gladiator had its perks Irontalon was able to gain enough income to finally afford to get a language chip. It allows a bot to read Cybertronian script normally a bot would get one as a sparkling. Irontalon was thrilled to finely get hers and once she got hers she snuck out of the pits to Iacon and into the Hall of Records throw a window.  
Into the forgotten archive most Cybertron’s don’t bother about the old they move onto the next new thing’s forgetting the old. Irontalon used this to her advantage once realizing no one ever came to the forgotten section. Knowing this she relaxed and began do devour the knowledge that was held there. One of the topics she found interesting was a organic past time to create unique objects called art it had similarity’s to what the femm did in her spare time. Irontalon was finally glad to put a name to what she does.   
It became a regular thing for Irontalon to sneak into the archive whenever she didn’t have a match in the pits of kaon.   
It was another sola-cycle in the pits of kaon Irontalon and Megatronus back to back fighting in the ring while the crowd cheers as they watch the two take down the other gladiators. The smell of oil and Energon fresh in the air as the gladiators fall one after another at the ferocity of Megatronus while Irontalon defends his back and even takes down a few herself.   
“its once agene a one on one fight against Megatronus and Irontalon can Irontalon finally tack down Megatronus?!!” the answer declared.  
Irontalon faces of against Megatronus they circle around waiting for the other to strike as the crowd chants “fight! Fight!”. Then both launch forward there blade’s clang together with great force. At first the two match each other blow for blow coursing the crowd to go wild. Megatronus held nothing back using his strength and ferocity to start to overwhelm Irontalon. Irontalon started to loose ground Megatronus managed to get a good blow strait to Irontalon helm coursing her to black out. When she regained consciousness, the match was over. Megatronus relished in his victory listening to the crowd go wild.  
Irontalon was heading back to her room too clean herself up with a oil shower before heading to the archive to study more on medicine ignoring the glares the older gladiators where giving her. The old gladiators didn’t like how her and Megatronus can beat them. Once cleaned up Irontalon leaves her room to head to Iacon but is stopped by a group old gladiators in the hallway.   
Irontalon places her servos onto her hips giving these bots a unimpressed look. In front of her was a burly looking bot with lots of dings and bulky build he looked like the mech was barley held together from visiting the quake doctor in the pits one to many times. There where two more bots by his side and 3 more bots behind Irontalon.   
“Move your in the way” Irontalon states calmly.  
“no can-do femme me and my boys are here to teach you and your friend your place, don’t worry about your friend though. My other boys are handling him” the dinged bulky one said   
Irontalon smirks at this “Megatronus he loves to play with Weeklings you most probably made his day, as for putting me in my place I'd love to see you bozos try” the feme’s attitude pissed off the bots surrounding her they all charged at the femme.   
Irontalon ducks and transforms into her alt mode and drives out of the hallway much to the dismay of here attackers as they ram into one and other. The femm drives down another corridor she almost run over Megatronus. Irontalon slams on the brakes halting with a screech. “going out agene Irontalon? Why are you in such a rush?” Megatronus asked. not very fare behind the mechs that cornered Irontalon where chasing after her.   
“looks like you have some fans Irontalon I’ve already dealt with mine” Megatronus says with a smirk Irontalon remans quiet as she transforms and stands next to Megatronus facing the group of bots how stop after seeing Megatronus smirk at them. All but the bulky aft is quaking in their frames.   
The bulky aft says “looks like those fools didn't handle you. It’s up to me to offline the both of you”  
“Irontalon are these insects bothering you” Megatronus asked ignoring the bulky aft and his lackeys much to their annoyance.  
“no I was just leaving noticing that trash was left in the hallway blocking my path though it seems to be following me” Irontalon responds shrugging her shoulder pads.  
“I’M A273 THE BEST GLADIATOR IN THE PITS!!” the bulky aft yells and charges at Megatronus.  
“never herd of you” Megatronus says stepping to the side nonchalantly. Causing the bulky aft to fall on his face. That’s when the other bots charge at Irontalon an Megatronus. Irontalon stays quiet dodging each attack while Megatronus held nothing bake offlining the fools how appose him. Until there was one left a white bot. The bot turned around and ran away once realizing that his buddy’s where offline.  
“you should really stop being so nice Irontalon one of these solar-cycles it may be your downfall, Just offline those who oppose us” Megatronus states with a bit of frustration to Irontalon.  
“Megatronus you know I don’t offline bots if there is another way, it’s just not in my programming” Irontalon says exasperated after all they have had this argument for a long time know and nether budged on their beliefs.   
“one of these solar-cycles you’ll see” Megatronus stated then asked “are you going to the Hall of Records agene Irontalon?”   
“yes Megatronus there is match to learn there” Irontalon says to Megatronus   
“I was hoping that we could spar with me I need a worthy opponent and you need to get better at fighting” Megatronus says Irontalon shakes her helm and looks at the body’s around her “isn’t this enough fighting for one day” she motions to the offlined bots.   
“baa their nothing but insects not even enough to challenge me and I suggest that you put more effort into being a gladiator or you won’t keep up with me” Megatronus states.  
Irontalon sighs and begins to walk over the body’s and out of the building saying “I did not wish to be a gladiator remember Megatronus. I am here to watch you crazy aft and to keep myself online. If being a gladiator means a better life and to stay off the streets then so be it”  
“that is why we must fight the system that’s why we must get stronger and let our voice be herd to show how floored the system is!” Megatronus states passionately.  
“I know Megatronus you’ve said that ever since your first fight as a gladiator, but there are other way to achieve that goal sometimes words are better than weapons remember that old friend” Irontalon say patting Megatronus on his shoulder pad, Leaving Megatronus alone to ponder her words.  
Driving to Iacon once there Irontalon waited for the lax guards to make rounds around the Hall of Records. Once Irontalon knew the cost was clear she maneuver her self to a window and slipped into the archive. Irontalon did try to go the normal way one time but was turned away buy the guards, not very pleasantly.  
Irontalon found a section on the ancient medical practices and had started to really take interest in the section because most of the method used didn’t require high-tech equipment. Irontalon could definitely use this knowledge back at the gladiator ring. They did have a doctor in the pits but he was on the high-grade half the time and dose more damage than what happens in the arena.   
Irontalon puled out her dater pad and the medical information she was studying previously and made notes on information she could use. The femm had even started to test some of the methods to repair herself and then altered the method if it needed to be. Megatronus had also begun to take notice of this and had been the 2nd bot she tried her methods on much to the mech’s whining, though he was happy with the end results.   
Irontalon did struggle with understanding some ideas, practices and definitely any when science was needed. But the femm persisted and continued to improve on what she did understand, while researching what she did not understand.  
A few quartex later Irontalon still sneaking into the Hall of Records throw a window only this time she wasn’t alone. An old bot with a long white beard and a purple and red coloured plating and a purple cape plats draped over his shoulders.   
“you know there’s a easier way to enter the hall of records young one” the old bot said with a smile on his face. Irontalon quickly got into fighting stance and listened out for the guards glaring at the old bot. the old bot did not react to Irontalon’s glare in fact he just continued to smile at the femm.“calm yourself young one I’m not here to fight nor to throw you out, in fact I’ve know you’ve been sneaking in here for quite some time. I’ve come to see if you require my help”   
Irontalon scans the old bot with her optics this bot in front of her didn’t appear to be dangerous nor threatening, but if there’s one think she’s lent was never trust anyone. Irontalon listened out for the guards.  
“If your waiting for the guards you’ll be waiting for a long time young one, as you know they never patrol this area seeing as no bot ever visit this part of the archive, this is obsolete to them” the old bot says gesturing to the old section around him with a smile.   
Irontalon responds growling “unless you called to them”.   
“the femm talks great!” the old bot said ignoring Irontalon adjudged tone. Getting fed up with the old bot she jumps back out the window as the femm disappears she hears the old bot call out “return any time young one”.


	3. Chapter 3 teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if any one reads this please let me know what they think constructive criticism please.  
> hope you enjoy.

It has been a few solar-cycles since Irontalon has been back to the hall of records. Megatronus was very pleased to train with Irontalon more, though she did spend time on her ‘useless objects’ Irontalon would crate, as many bots call them only to have their aft kicked by Megatronus.  
“I don’t understand why you make your ‘art’ it serves no purpose Irontalon, but it makes you happy and that’s what matters” Megatronus says to Irontalon sitting in her room watching the femm work on her art. Irontalon smiled at that statement as she finishes her latest creation a small charm she has been working on for a Quartex.  
“I am very aware of that Megatronus but you still kick the other bots aft how say something about my art any way” Irontalon terns facing Megatronus with a smirk on her face plait.  
“well some one has to teach them respect and you just let them say whatever they like, not doing any think to stop them.” Megatronus growls in frustration not understanding why his sister dose nothing when she can just destroy them herself. Irontalon ignores what Megatronus said and picks up her charm and holds it up in her servo so Megatronus can see it. “ what do you think Megatronus” Irontalon asked.  
Megatronus looked at the object it isn’t even the size of his little pinky as Megatronus looked closer to the charm he nots that her was a creature cradling Cybertron with its body and wings spread out wide on its back. The little Cybertron even glowed with Energon the same as the real one. “what is the creature surrounding Cybertron?” Megatronus asked Irontalon.  
“it’s a predacon they were said to walk Cybertron lightyears before us, from what I’ve read there where ferocious and strong I think it suits you” Irontalon places the charm in his servo. “I made it for you. I know we don’t always see optic to optic but I know how much you want to change Cybertron for the better and to protect it. like the predacon on this charm fierce and protecting what is his” Irontalon states hoping he will like the charm it was the first gift she had ever given her brother. For the first time in his life Megatronus didn’t know how to respond so he nodded his helm and placed the charm into his subspace and said two words he never uses “thank you”.  
Irontalon was shocked she had never herd him say to any bot ever not even when she saved him when they first met. Once the shock had worn off she smiled at Megatronus “I’m glad you like it” the fem said happily.  
“ready for training sister” Megatronus asked Irontalon.  
“not this cycle brother I will be going to the archives there is so much to learn” Irontalon gathers her dater-pads only to find one missing she must have left it at the archives by accident. The femm heads into the hallway with Megatronus tailing after the femm.  
“I was hoping to Primas that you where done with study and finally see haw powerful you could be. You could be a great warrior” Megatronus says trying to change Irontalon’s mind.  
“Megatronus sometimes knowledge is power. A great empire doesn’t solely rely on warrior’s, there are also doctors, scholars, builders and many different bots to build and sustain an empire remember that Megatronus” Irontalon says as the femm contuse out of the campus.  
“nonsense the strong will survive while the week perish” Megatronus says confidently. Irontalon rolled her optics and waved at Megatronus as the femm transformed into her alt mode and drove off.  
Time skip  
Irontalon snuck into the archives a different way then she usually uses. Once inside the femm scans the immediate area once shore it was clear Irontalon carefully made her way to the last place she was studying hoping that her daterpad would still be there. To her surprise the old bot from the other soler-cycle was there reading over her dater pad forgetting she was hiding Irontalon states “th-that’s my dater-pad” then thinking ‘scrap I’m supposed to be hiding’.  
“Indeed young one” the old bot says and continues to read her notes, not showing any sings to give her dater-pad back to her.  
Irontalon huffs and listens out for any guards that may be on there way. Going against her better judgment she walks deeper into the archive deciding to study and ignore the old bot. last time she had ran across dater that mentioned the first bots created by Primas. As she searched through the achieves on them Irontalon also came across the language of the Primes. Irontalon looked for any clues or keys to decipher the language but had yet to find anything. Irontalon was so focused on her task she failed to notice the old bot watching her as the femm studyed.  
“You won’t find a way to translate the language of the primes it is only passed on through the matrix of leadership or taught to those how are seen as worthy of that knowledge”  
“Scrap!” Irontalon had forgotten the old bot was there, actervatng her canons and aiming them at the old bot. “Stop doing that! Old bot do you wish to join the well of the allspark?!” Irontalon grumbled at the old bot how was smirking at her as she lowers her canons deactivating them.  
The old bot chuckles a bit “not at all young one. My designation is Alfa Tryon. May I know you designation” the old bot askes the femm.  
There was silence while Irontalon was weigh her options wondering if this old bot is trustworthy or would throw her out once he finds out shes a gladiater and from the pits. Then agen a normal bot wouldn’t sneek into the arkives so hes most probably guessed already and he has yet to call the guards. “Irontalon that’s my designation” Irontalon says.  
“well Irontalon for a gladiator you defiantly have a good proseser. I read your dater pad you left behind last time and I must say you definitely have a understanding of the function and schematics of bots but I noticed that your struggling to understand the formulas and compounds.” Alfa Tryon says confidently.  
“its easier to understand” Irontalon huffs looking back to the dater pads she had scattered around her.  
“hmm would you like to learn how to read the language of the primes and other things?” Alfa Tryon asks.  
“yes! Wait? can you read these?” Irontalon asks excitedly.  
“you really don’t know how I am young one?” Alfa Tryon asks with a smirk of amusement.  
“should I?” Irontalon asked racking her prosser to see if she had ever herd of him. Then it it hit the femm she was just reading on the first bots Primas had created Alfa tryon was the name of the third bot or prime in this case. "Scrap" irontalon muttered as she thought to her self ' I'm so going to be scrap metal'.  
“don’t worry about it. Its isent Verry hard to find someone doesn’t know my designation” Alfa Tryon stats. “ very well I shall teach you Irontalon!” Alfa Tryon says happily.  
“ are you shore you want to teach me?" Irontalon wondered if the old bot was ok in the helm." You stated earlier that only those that where worthy to read these. It’s highly unlikely that I am ‘worthy’’ Irontalon stats.  
“it is not likely Irontalon I’m never wrong. Besides you are the first bot other than myself to even venture to this ‘obsolete’ section of the archive. The new bots don’t seem to care about the past thinking its obsolete. It seems to me you want to know how everything works with no pretenses about what you find. That is why I'll teach you” Alfa Tryon says confidently.  
Irontalon could tell for the first cycle in her life that there was no hidden motives no judgement, the old bot just wanted to share the knowledge with some bot how will appreciate it. With that Irontalon looked up at the Alfa Tryon hopefully “ I… would like to lean”.  
“Very well student” Alfa Tryon smiles happily.  
Irontalon would always appreciated Alfa tryon as a great teacher and wise bot. The femm treasured there time together as for long as she was online.


End file.
